White Houses
by ConscienceCoward
Summary: Kora is your average, normal Irken. Or so she wishes. Having two fathers is strange but as she faces life in college, she'll find out that there are stranger things. ZaDR


A.N. Hey everyone. It's me, Invader Shawn again. How are you guys today? I was thinking about a song the other day, singing it in my head, and I was like "This would make a nice story..." so here it is. I hope you guys like it. I want to know everyone's feelings on this one. This is my first attempt on a slight ZADR fic, but it isn't about them. Just read it and you'll eventually find out what's going on.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
_

One of my favorite songs. "Welcome to My Life." Sure, it's kinda old, made in the Earth year of 2006, but it's still my favorite. It always seems to speak to me. Being a half-breed, I always feel out of place on Irk, whether Daddy is Tallest or not.

"Kora!" Papa called. "Be sure to be back in time for dinner!"

"Kay!" I yelled over my shoulder. _I wonder what Papa's making… hopefully it's not waffles again. They may be Daddy's favorite, but I'll barf if I even see another. _I rode my hover board, concentrating only on my music and the path in front of me. People have a tendency to stare at others that are different and I am way beyond the normal different. I headed down to the park, toward the statue of Daddy. After he took over Earth and got rid of Tallest Red and Purple, Daddy is hailed as a hero. According to Papa, when Daddy found out that Red and Purple were going to destroy the entire Irken race, he was furious, especially when they threatened Papa and me. I was still in my incubator, so I don't remember much. Niether Papa nor Daddy like to talk about it much.

There it is, Daddy's statue. It's about ten times his normal 7'9" but it's definitely him. The statue is made completely of gold, some metal that's valuable on Earth. Slowing down to a halt, I got off my hover board, headed for my usual spot at Daddy's feet and took out my book, She's Coming Undone. I've already read it, but it's my favorite book and there's nothing else to read in the house.

You're probably wondering some about me, aren't you? I should probably explain. My name is Kora Membrane. I have two dads. Yeah, I know, impossible, right? Nope. My Daddy's name is Zim. He is Tallest, as I mentioned before. My Papa is Dib Membrane. Daddy, being as smart as he is, fused his and Papa's DNA and made me. I'm abnormally pale for Irkens and have chocolate brown eyes. I'm almost 51, which is like 18 in Earth standards. I'll finally be an adult. It's all kind of complicated. Irken years are shorter, plus Irkens physically "mature" slower than humans. Like when a human turns 18, they are considered adults, but when Irkens turn 18, we are just beginning our adolescent years. Mentally, though, we are decades past humans, all because we get most of our knowledge at birth with our paks.

Sooner than I wished, my alarm went off in my pak, informing me that it was time for supper. Still reading I climbed onto my board and headed home, not looking up once. People avoid me and I know the way well, so I don't have to look.

"Whoa, Baby! Watch out!"

I looked up but not in time to avoid- BAM! CRASH!

"OUCH!"

"Oops. Sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright, Baby."

I had crashed into Daddy. We ended up on the lawn, me on top of him, my board a few feet away.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Why don't you get off me and turn around?'

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just get off!" he said between laughs. I started laughing too. Daddy could always cheer me up when I was down, always make me laugh no matter how stubborn I wanted to be. I rolled off him and sat up.

"Oh my God! You didn't!"

"Of course I did! Otherwise it wouldn't be there!"

Daddy had gotten me a voot! It was green, my favorite color, and small, but it was a voot!

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Daddy had just gotten up but I tackled him to the ground again.

"What are you two-- Oh, my God! Zim, you didn't!" Papa had come out at sound of our laughing.

Daddy chuckled. He mumbled something along the lines of "Like Father, like daughter," and stood up to stand by Papa. I had gotten up as well and was walking slowly around the small ship. Looking closely, I noticed that it was one of the more expensive brands.

"Why'd you get it, Daddy? My birthday's not for another 2 months." I pressed my hand on the side of the ship, opening the door and crawled inside.

"Well, you're going to have to wait for an explanation on that. First, let's eat! I'm starving!" He turned to head inside. "Come on out of there! You'll have enough time to check it out later when you're driving it!"

I sighed. Daddy could be such a party-pooper. Reluctantly, I dragged myself out and sadly closed the door.

* * *

There ya go. More later. Hoped you like it! 


End file.
